


If it waddles, it's cute

by LeKeeton95



Series: LiS Prompts [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Animals, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Penguins, Zoo, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeKeeton95/pseuds/LeKeeton95
Summary: Max thought that a date at the zoo would be exactly what Victoria and her need, only Victoria dislikes zoos, or just animals in general.That is until she finds the penguins.





	If it waddles, it's cute

**Author's Note:**

> So while I'm working on main stuff in the Chasefield fandom I decided to start a little game with my best mate.
> 
> Basically, to practise writing, she'll give me a prompt and I'll write something.
> 
> Here's the first one, born because I sent her a selfie in a penguin onesie XD
> 
> It's not beta'd, because it's for practise, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Victoria loves penguins, I'm making it a thing.

She'd tried. Really she'd tried. Max had honestly thought that the zoo would be the perfect place to bring Victoria on a date, I mean, who doesn't like animals?

 

Victoria, that's who.

 

Max is currently 75% sure Victoria hates every animal alive. Max even remembers the time Alice went missing and turned up under Victoria's bed covers late at night. She'd woken the entire dorm with her shriek.

 

They were currently watching the apes, and Max might as well have bought Warren at this stage, he'd have appreciated the apes more than her girlfriend anyway.

 

“Disgusting, I mean, it's scratching it's bits!”

 

Max rubbed her hand over her face.

 

“What's wrong with apes, Tori?” Max questioned in disbelief, “they're the smartest animals alive and we are basically evolved apes”

 

“Thank god for that,” Victoria scoffed, “I'd rather die than be watched scratching my bits in a cage.”

 

“That can be arranged.” Max mumbled before speaking up again, “let's move on then.”

 

They continued further into the zoo, entering into a section on sea life. At this stage Max wasn't really paying attention or bothering to stop and look at the animals anymore, she'd rather just get it over with and go get some grub from the Two Whales.

 

There's some sea life Victoria might like.

 

But when Max turned to her girlfriend to bring up the idea of leaving for food, Victoria wasn't anywhere to be found.

 

Trying not to panic, Max did a quick once over of the crowd, breathing a sigh of relief when she spotted Victoria stood by a semi enclosed area with water. She made her way over.

 

“There you are, you'd vanished, I was worried!” Max huffed.

 

Victoria turned to her, and Max wasn't expecting the bright smile on her girlfriend's face.

 

“Max! Penguins!” Victoria cheered, returning her gaze back to the enclosure. Sure enough, waddling around and huddling together, were penguins.

 

“Well I be damned….” Max murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

 

Victoria grabbed her arm like a child in a sweet shop, pointing into the enclosure.

 

“That's a Rockhopper penguin! It reminds me of you when you wake up in the morning.”

 

Max blanched.

 

“Wha… Hey!”

 

“What? They look cool too.”

 

Max crossed her arms and pouted like a child. She did not look like that first thing in a morning!

 

Did she?

 

“And there's a Galapagos penguin! They're so small and cute, basically you after you've woken yourself up.”

 

Victoria's eye were sparkling with joy and Max couldn't keep her annoyance at being referred to as a funky looking penguin when her heart was fit to burst. Victoria rarely looked so genuinely happy.

 

She wants to see it more.

 

They stood there for over an hour while Victoria pointed out the different penguins, Max didn't realise there was so many.

 

Soon enough though they had to move on, mostly because Max's stomach was growling like the tigers they'd seen earlier. As they made their way out, Victoria announced she needed to use the facilities.

 

Max smiled to herself, glad that the date had been somewhat successful, but how had she missed such a small detail such as her girlfriend being such a huge lover of penguins?

 

She spotted a gift shop, a plan springing to mind.

 

Five minutes later she returned to where she'd left Victoria to find her already there. She rocked back and forth on her feet, a wide smile on her lips and her hands behind her back.

 

“What?” Victoria questioned, looking suspicious.

 

Max revealed what she'd been hiding - a Rockhopper penguin plushie. Victoria's mouth fell open softly as she took the plushie from Max.

 

“It's not a diamond necklace, but I got you this.” Max blushed, scratching the back of her neck, suddenly nervous.

 

A soft smile spread across her girlfriend's face as she held the penguin close.

 

“It's worth more than a diamond necklace, Max, thank you.” Victoria beamed.

 

Max grinned and took her girlfriend's hand, making their way back to Victoria's car.

 

“Any name ideas?” Max asked.

 

“I was thinking Maxine.” Victoria replied.

 

Max just groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't know if you can tell but I love penguins myself XD
> 
> www.tumblr.com/spreadlove-showcompassion


End file.
